<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reunited by piper__b</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253477">Reunited</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/piper__b/pseuds/piper__b'>piper__b</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ARMY!Eddie, Angst, Buck gets a bit depressed, Buck loves those videos of ARMY men coming home, Buck makes friends with two lesbians, Chimney is acutally a really good friend, Chris just loves his dad, Eddie gets injured, F/F, F/M, Firefam Feels, M/M, Multi, Only if you squint - Freeform, Teeny-Tiny Bit of Angst, a bunch of fluff, he lives on, just cuteness, reunited, the new team doesn't like him, they're all worried about Buckaroo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:09:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/piper__b/pseuds/piper__b</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Buck loves those videos of soldiers reuniting with their loved ones. They always made him feel tingly and warm on the inside, even helped shed a few tears.</p><p>Never in his life did he think he would live one. </p><p>OR;</p><p>Eddie gets deployed for nine months and Buck waits for him to come home safely.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Diaz &amp; Orignial Character(s), Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Athena Grant, Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Howie "Chimney" Han, Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Karen Wilson, Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Maddie Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Original Character(s), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>330</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reunited</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Buck loves those videos of soldiers reuniting with their loved ones. They always made him feel tingly and warm on the inside, even helped shed a few tears.</p><p>Never in his life did he think he would live one. </p><p>When a war broke out after another terrorist attack on the United States, Eddie had been deployed out to war. The ARMY spared Buck because he was the designated husband to stay at home and care for their son.</p><p>Even since Eddie had retired from the ARMY, he hadn't planned on going back anytime soon, but being deployed like this he had no choice. His leaving day had been the worse day of his entire life. And he had had pretty rouch ones before.</p><p>The broke looks on both his favorite boys' faces are what really stuck with Eddie. The image of them huddled together as they both cried against one another for support.</p><p>Every night he fell asleep in the foreign country, he remembered them. </p><p>~</p><p>Buck woke early and stretched in his large bed. This bed had gotten even bigger the last two weeks he had been sleeping in it alone. Chris had joined him a few night, cuddling close as Buck would whisper to him about how daddy would be safe. How daddy would come back. </p><p>Last night had been no different. He had held Chris as the boy had cried about wanting Eddie back. About how he was scared Eddie wouldn't come back to them.</p><p>Buck had talked Chris through it all. He held the small boy and told him stories about Eddie at work, about how he knew Eddie would be strong for them.</p><p>It reassured the boy and he fell asleep fairly quickly. </p><p>Buck looked down at the still-sleeping boy. It was a Saturday, so Buck let him snooze some more. Life had been a bit rough all around though.</p><p>Bobby, Chimney, and Hen had been deployed out too along with Eddie. Maddie, Athena and Karen were just as broken as Buck was. Hen wasn't going to be deployed at first, but when they say how amazing a doctor Hen was, they said fuck it and deployed her out too.</p><p>They would have diner's together, mainly for the kids to play together, but they all offered support to each other.</p><p>The firehouse just wasn't the same for Buck anymore. He had all these replacements there. And hey, don't get Buck wrong, they are some bombass firefighters, but he missed his own family.</p><p>The captain was always riding his ass though. He got unlucky this time and the captain was a racist and homophobic bastard. He had had respect for Buck when he saw the ring on his left finger, but seeing the "feminine" look too it, made the man question Buck a bit further.</p><p>When Buck told him he was married to another man, he outright told him to leave and he didn't want to see Buck. He purposely held Buck back from the most dangerous calls (which gave Carla and Chris a break at the end of the day) but hadn't really let Buck do his job.</p><p>The man shook his captain from his thoughts as he wandered to the kitchen. This weekend was for him and Chris. Just them. No work, no school, just the two of them.</p><p>Buck sipped his coffee gently as Chris wandered from the bedroom. His crutches were beside the couch, so Buck set his coffee down before running over and picking up his struggling son. Buck sat down on the couch as Chris giggled loudly.</p><p>"So, buddy, what do you want to do today?" Buck asked, holding his son close to him.</p><p>"Ice cream!" Chris shouted and Buck laughed at his son, sipping more coffee.</p><p>"And besides ice cream?" Buck asked as he looked at his son fondly. There was so much of Eddie in his small features that it made Buck want to cry all over again. He had cried multiple times just looking at Chris it was so sad. (Yet Karen confessed to doing the same with Denny.)</p><p>Buck smiled as Chris lit up.</p><p>"Can we go see if Denny and Harry could play?" Chris asked, his usually sparkle coming to life in him. God, the similarities between his husband and son.</p><p>"Of course, buddy. Athena and May wanted to have breakfast this morning, how does that sound?" Buck asked, remembering Athena asking Buck to come over foe breakfast one of these days. The small boy cheered and Buck smiled, standing with Chris in his arms. </p><p>"Why don't you go get dressed then?" Buck asked as he started towards the small boys bedroom. The boy nodded and Buck dropped him off there, heading towards his own room. </p><p>Once both were dressed, they were heading out the door to his Jeep. Buck glanced at the picture of the three of them by the door before following the boy hobbling to his car.</p><p>~</p><p>Eddie gasped as he ducked down into his hiding hole. His entire body was rigid as the ring of gunshots and screams followed him everywhere. </p><p>He was practically hiding for his life right now. Bullets were flying over him and he had managed to get a few of his own in before deciding the best of it and ducking below. </p><p>He slid down further into his hole that they had made just hours before. All of the holes were linked to one main are where you went to restock on ammunition, or just needed some damn air.</p><p>Eddie slipped his hand into his shirt and pulled out the small photo. It was of him, Chris and Buck. Buck and Eddie's wedding day actually.</p><p>All three of them were dressed neatly in suits as they all sat in the grass. Buck was to the left of Chris and Eddie, Chris being between the two men.</p><p>You couldn't see their faces as it was from the back, but you could see Buck and Eddie's hands entangled behind Chris' back and they stared out at the sunset. Buck and Eddie's heads were turned slightly though, both looking at their little ball of sun instead.</p><p>Eddie smiled and put away the photo as he slipped his game face on. He peeked out and shot at a few of the opposing army before ducking back down.</p><p>This would be a long nine months.</p><p>~</p><p>Three months in and Buck was about to pull his hair out of his skull. Only two people on the team talked to him on a daily basis. Both were girls and lesbians at that. They were dating and Buck just kinda fell in with them.</p><p>They talked to each other most of the time as the captain hated them all collectively. Buck even introduced the two women to Chris and the kid loves them.</p><p>One was a brunette, Casey, and the other was a blonde, Jordan. The three of them stayed together a lot of their time at the station, putting distance between them and the rest of the team.</p><p>It had been one of those normal, stay away days when he saw Chimney and Bobby walking into the house. Buck just about threw himself at the two men.</p><p>"Bobby! Chim!" Buck yelled and he jogged downstairs.</p><p>"Hey, Buckaroo. Ya missed us?" Chimney asked, with a smirk playing on his lips. It was clearly a sarcastic joke, but Buck had actually missed fhsm.</p><p>"Hell yeah I did. The new team has been driving me nuts!" Buck growled to his captain and teammate. Bobby nodded and went to his office and Buck trailed Chimney into the locker room. </p><p>"Jordan, Casey, this is Chimney, from my squad," Buck introduced to the two girls sitting on a bench in the locker room.</p><p>"Hello," Casey smiled, sticking out her hand for Chim. "I'm Casey." Chimney smiled and shook their hands.</p><p>"And I'm Jordan." Chimney shook her hand too. Buck caught the fill-in captain sulking from the office and Buck just about threw a god damn party.</p><p>"Is he gone?" Jordan asked, coming up behind him. </p><p>"Hell yeah. Don't worry about Bobby though, he won't treat you like you don't exist. He is actually pretty nice." Jordan smiled and patted Buck's back. She walked off and Buck smiled. He was happy that Chimney and Bobby had been brought back six months earlier (that meany Maddie could stop crying on him all the time), but dread fill his stomach at the thought of Eddie not returning.</p><p>It took everything in Buck to not just break down then at the thought of losing his precious Eddie. Then his mind told him about Chris. That would be even more devastating. Watching the boy go through the loss of another parent for a government and world he barely understands.</p><p>Buck turned away from the window and continued on getting changed.</p><p>~</p><p>Month seven, Hen had been returned because she got injured in battle. Hen pulled through though, so all was good. Buck was still going crazy because he was still the only one who hadn't have their lover one return home yet. It was really taking a toll on him. Everyone was still by his side though, offering help with Chris whenever it was needed.</p><p>Buck walked into work and changed quickly, jogging upstairs and hugging Hen like usual, flicking Chim's head (with him muttering about his fragile brain, or somethin'), then bumping shoulders with Bobby as he grabbed a water bottle.</p><p>"Day 217 waking up alone," Buck muttered to himself as he sat next to Chim.</p><p>"Are you counting?" Hen asked as she looked at Buck worriedly. Buck looked up with a smile.</p><p>"No, well, yeah. Counting every day that I wake up without Eddie," Buck stammers out before sipping some water and dropping his head. Chimney wraps and arms around his shoulders and holds him close, rubbing his shoulder.</p><p>They had never really seen like this. He had it under wraps with the whole Abby thing, but with Eddie, it was a lot harder for Buck to mask his pain. They all sat in silence after that, just offering the youngest member some support. </p><p>Then Hen started talking about how Karen would sleep with the kids at night to help with her anxiety. Buck nodded. He had been doing that already.</p><p>"Need me to print out a picture of Eddie's face and put it on a pillow for you?" Chimney asks, trying to lighten the mood and Buck laughs, nodding gently. "Okay, I must find the most unattractive picture of Eddie ever." They all laughed at that. God, Buck had missed this and he cherished it deep inside him.</p><p>~</p><p>Eddie panted as he laid agaisnt the grass of the battle field. His hand was pressed against his stomach. A bomb had been set off in front of him and shrapnel pretty much mutilated him. </p><p>Eddie was clinging to every last breath. This was not how he was supposed to go out. Bullets flying, metal in his organs. No, he was supposed to go with his husband by his side.</p><p>He was supposed to die old in a bed with Buck by his side. Not in a random field in the middle of nowhere. Eddie sucked in breath after breath as he laid. Then, arms wrapped around him and started to pull him away.</p><p>"Not today, Diaz. You have a family to get back too." The familiar voice of an old ARMY friend rang through his ears and Eddie knew he would make it home. </p><p>He would love another day to see his husband and son.</p><p>~</p><p>"Day 265 of waling up alone," Buck muttered to himself as he got up. Chris was right by his side, yawning as he stretched. Buck smiled and kissed his son's forehead as they got up for the day.</p><p>They ate breakfast, Buck's famous chocolate chippendales and maybe some bacon, got dressed and headed out for the day. Chris had jo schools and Carla had an appointment that morning, so Buck would keep Chris at the firehouse until Carla returned from her appointment. </p><p>Buck got out of his Jeep then helped Chris get down. Together, they walked into the firehouse. Buck looked up and saw the 118 filming him and Chris.</p><p>"Guys? What're-"</p><p>"Turn around!" Bobby yelled down to them. Chris listened first and Buck heard the shriek. Buck spun on his heels and nearly collasped to his god damn knees at the sight.</p><p>Edmundo-freakin'-Diaz stood there with his arms wide open. Buck picked up Chris and brought the kid over where Eddie all but crushed the poor kid in a hug. Then Chris wiggled from Eddie's arms and Eddie turned to Buck. </p><p>The younger man just fell into Eddie. His arms went around the holder's neck and he squeezed himself in tight. Eddie easily lifted Buck into his arms and held him as Buck cried into his neck.</p><p>Just the fact that they were hugging was giving Buck another reason to breathe. Eddie held him close, whispering into his ear.</p><p>"I'm home, cariño. No te preocupes estoy seguro y bien." Buck just pulled himself closer to the man and Eddie smiled up at the team still video recording the entire thing. Eddie then pulled Chris into their hug too.</p><p>"So, did you keep dad in check while daddy was gone?" Eddie asked once Buck had stopped becoming a leech and they were sitting on the couches.</p><p>"Yeah! Dad and I shared your bed!" Eddie smiled and looked at Buck who fucked his head. The team laughed once Buck had sat next to Eddie. Just then, Chimney threw a pillow at Buck.</p><p>"I'm a little lat, but you can still sleep with it." It was a pillow, with the most unattractive photo of Eddie on it. Buck laughed and Eddie shook his head, throwing the middle finger his way.</p><p>"If it means anything, you're still handsome in this photo," Buck whispered as he gazed at Eddie. The man just smiled and wrapped his arms around Buck lovingly.</p><p>"Thank you, cariño."</p><p>So, yeah, Buck loves those videos and he has a whole new view on what really happens during them. The rush of emotions, the speechlessness, the feeling that it isn/ true, then just relief. You can only see so much of it on a screen that when it actually happens, you are not freaking prepared.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, I have no idea if anyone had already done this, but I got this idea last night at like midnight and started writing it. I dunno, i was like, what would happen if they all got deployed besides the designated "moms" of the kids? Welp, here it is! XD Hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>